Jouneth's First Christmas
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: This is a Christmas gift for all my loyal readers, especailly the RAP readers, you know who you are! A little oneshot based off the Run Away Puppy series.


Author's Note: Okay so this story is dedicated to all my loyal Run Away Puppy readers! You all have been more than I could ask for. I don't know how else to repay you but this cute little story will have to do for now. Thank you everyone for reading this and thank you all for being there!

Summary: A little one-shot based off the Run Away Puppy series. Tag along with Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Jouneth on their first Christmas as a family. See what kinds of adventures are awaiting the now seven-month-old baby. How will his first visit to Santa Clause go? You'll hafta read to find out! This is a Christmas gift for all my loyal readers, you know who you are! Thank you all for being there for me, and Merry Christmas!

Jouneth's First Christmas 

"Ma, ma, ma…mama." Jouneth cooed while walking along the couch with a firm grip on the cushions. Both his parents looked away from their Christmas tree decorating to see the mini Kaiba slowly making his away over to them. They couldn't believe it, he was already seven-months-old and teaching himself how to walk and talking. He could only say, "Baba, Mama, Dada, Moba", which was his way of saying Mokuba. He called his Grandpa Jack, "papa" and called Solomon "g'pa", which is…you guessed it, Grandpa. He also knew how to say "Bye, bye, hi," and the infamous, "no." In short, he was a typical child for his age; the only difference was his father, Seto Kaiba of the Kaiba Corporations. While making his way to his parents, he lost his balance and fell backward, coming two inches from smacking his head on the coffee table. Seto stood frozen, holding his chest, and Joey made a mad dash to his son to make sure he was unscathed. "Mama!" Jouneth cried in happiness while holding out his arms to be picked up and held close. Joey was not one to deprive his baby. Seto shook his head and smiled as the blonde picked up their son and cuddled him. Jouneth cuddled right back and giggled happily.

Suddenly the front door opened to the click of a lock and Jack walked through the door. "Good evening." He greeted while closing the door and locking it behind him. Joey smiled, "Hey dad. How was work?"

"Pretty good, it was kinda slow though." Jack answered while hanging his coat on the coat rack. "PAPA!" Jouneth squealed happily. The dark-haired man smiled then walked over to his happy grandson and took him into his arms. "Hi there Jouneth. Are you helping your parents put up Christmas decorations?" The Kaiba baby answered his grandfather with a string of babbles, as if he were telling his grandpa a story about his day. "Really? Is that so?" Jouneth nodded to his papa then motioned that he wanted down then crawled back over toward the Christmas tree. Jack took up some bags in his hands and Mokuba just had to inquire, "What are those?"

"Mokuba, stop nosing." Seto spoke. "Well these my child would be Christmas presents." The raven-haired boy's eyes began to sparkle. "And yes, a couple of them are yours." The dark-haired Kaiba was now grinning ear to ear. "Well I'll just take these up to my room and be back down." The man said.

"Hey, Seto, can I have one of my gifts tonight?" The boy asked hopefully. The brunette chuckled, "No, kiddo." The boy stuck out his bottom lip, "Awe, pwease big brother?" Seto shook his head, "What are you four?" Mokuba nodded, "Yup."

"Well, I guess you can have some of the same toys Jouneth is getting." The raven-haired pre-teen shook his head, "On second thought, I like being 12." The eldest Kaiba chuckled, "That's what I thought. Now get back over here and help decorate this ridiculously large tree you just had to have." The violet-eyed boy smiled and bounded back to the tree. It was then that the young CEO got off his footstool, so he could reach the top of the 8 and a half-foot tall tree, to put in some Christmas music. Looking over his cd collection the brunette decided that the Trans-Siberian Orchestra sounded best. He grabbed the cd and put it into the player. The first notes of the music sounded off into the mansion and he smiled. He really wasn't one for classical music or anything but these guys were really entertaining. He really enjoyed listening to their music. A loud giggle sounded off that caught his attention. Seto turned about to see Joey feeding their son something off his index finger. "Pup, what are you feeding him?"

"Just some cookie dough. He likes it." The blue-eyed teen shook his head, "He's gonna be all hyper now." Jouneth laughed and smiled widely at Seto, the infant then proceeded to hold out his arms to his father. "Dada." The brunette gave in just as easily as his blonde lover when it came to their son. He just couldn't resist those big, blue, hopeful eyes. The young father gazed into the features of his son; he couldn't help but see so much of himself in the young infant but the golden hair really made him look like Joey. Jouneth smiled and snuggled closely with his beloved father. Seto returned the embrace. "You two are just so cute together." The puppy's voice said along with an apparent camera flash. The father son duo looked up and smiled at the blonde. "Mama." The baby squealed. Joey put the camera down and stood before his son and lover. "Guess what Jou? Daddy and I are going to take you somewhere special tomorrow to see someone very special." The Kaiba baby replied with some babbles, making his parents smile. "OOO! Do I get to see Santa Clause too?" Mokuba asked while reappearing from behind the tree. The brunette nodded, "Of course kiddo." A gargantuan smile grew across the boy's face and he began to dance his little victory dance. Seto chuckled and Jouneth giggled, very pleased with his uncle's outburst. It is very easy to say that this household was really into the holiday spirit.

After dinner and his nightly bath, Jouneth began to get rather cranky from the sleep that was trying to overpower him, but he just wasn't having it. Seto watched as he rubbed his eyes relentlessly and yawned heavily and still fought the oncoming slumber. The young father picked up his child and began to rock him in his arms and talked to him smoothly. "Go to sleep little guy. You're just gonna be really mad if you don't." The baby replied in a tired babble and yawned again. "I think it's about time I put you to bed." The blue-eyed teen walked out of his and the pup's room to lie Jouneth down in his crib in the nursery one room down. Seto kissed his child's forehead and administered his pacifier. The teen smiled down at his son, "Mommy and I wish you sweet dreams, good night and we love you." The infant's eyelids drooped heavily and threatened to close by the time a mellow night-light was turned on and the main lights out. Yawning one last time the baby let his well-earned sleep take over.

Crawling into his own bed, Seto tried not to disturb the already peacefully slumbering puppy. He lay down and sighed contently. It was the most relaxing part of the night. The brunette marveled in the warmth and comfort his bed had to offer and gazed upon his slumbering lover with the flicker of the TV dancing in the shadows. Seto leant forward and placed a kiss on said blonde's forehead and wished him a good night.

"Are you guys sure you want to take the baby to a VERY busy mall at this time of the year?" Yugi inquired to his best friend as the blonde clothed his very happy little boy. "Of course, it'll be an experience for Jouneth and Mokuba. And with the family they were born into they have just as much right to have the life of normal children." Joey explained while finishing up with the tying of the baby's cute little snow boots. The mini Kaiba also sported a set of Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer overalls and a black long sleeved shirt. "I think it'll be hysterical when you and Mr. CEO hafta stress over a fussy rug rat in a packed and hectic mall. I gotta bring the camera." Bakura snickered. Joey shook his head and looked down at his pleased infant. Jouneth smiled and rolled over onto his hands and knees and started to crawl about the game shop living space. "Where is Kaiba?" Yugi asked noting the brunette's absence, "He had to go get Mokuba from school, today was his last day before Christmas break." The tri hair colored teen nodded. It was then that Duke's voice came from the shop room. Jouneth stopped in his tracks and watched as this unfamiliar person came through the door.

"Hey Yugi! I come baring gifts." The shortest teen smiled and Joey studied his son as the baby studied the dark haired teen. Duke followed the blonde's gaze and made eye contact with the Kaiba baby. It made Duke shiver to think of the child as Seto Kaiba's, one wrong move with the baby and you're history. So, naturally the green-eyed duelist tried to be friendly. "Well, hi there little one how are you?" He said while kneeling down. Jouneth hesitated for a moment but then made eye contact again, once more Duke shivered, those familiar blue-eyes…Kaiba… Carefully he picked up the baby and held him cautiously. Jouneth reached out for the dice earring that dangled from Duke's ear and held it, he studied the object before yanking with all his might. Duke yelped aloud which in turn shattered the trust Jouneth was building up and began to wail in fright. "I am so sorry Duke." Joey hastily apologized while taking his son. The dark-haired teen groaned and held his ear lobe. "It's not bleeding is it?" Duke checked, "Nah…ssss…ouch."

"I am so sorry, he just didn't know what it was, none of us have piercings." Joey spoke while rocking his upset son. Yugi brought his wounded friend some ice and invited him to sit and tend to his ear. "I'm so…"

"It's okay Joey, really."

"What's with all the ruckus?" Bakura asked while observing a pain stricken Duke and a screaming Kaiba baby. "Jouneth almost tore Duke's earring out on accident." Yugi explained. The white haired former spirit chuckled, "Well that'll teach pretty boy not to put Joey in anymore dog suits." The blonde excused himself and went upstairs to calm his shaken baby. "Well, he doesn't really know you. You're never around Duke, the last time Jouneth saw you was when he was just born." The violet-eyed teen explained. "It's okay, he didn't mean any harm. Kid's got an arm though." Yugi chuckled but looked seriously at the other teen, "I'm sure Joey feels really bad though, Jouneth has never done anything like that before."

"Well it's like Joey says, none of you guys have piercings. Jouneth didn't have a clue."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, the gang's all going out for lunch then take the kids to go see Santa Clause and you're more than welcome to tag along." Duke smiled, "Thanks Yugi, and you make it sound like there are a bunch of kids going, did you all have babies or something?" The shorter teen chuckled, "No, but maybe someday. Tea has her sister's four kids today (I don't if Tea has a sister but now she does!), then there's Mokuba and Jouneth, and I believe Tristan has one of his younger cousins today as well. So we got a lot of kids on our hands at present."

"HIYA!" Cried Mokuba's happy voice while entering through the shop entrance and into the living room, Seto followed not far behind. He greeted the other duelists. "What's wrong with you? You look like someone tried to pull your dice out."

"So it would seem, this my friend would be the work of your son." Seto hesitated at Duke's words; he apologized for the occurrence and went to talk to his lover. There was a room down the hall from Yugi's and the brunette could hear Joey's voice. "Pup?" The blonde looked over at the teen and the baby lifted his arms to his approaching father. With one swoop he was held firmly in a loving grasp. "Don't dwell on it pup, Jou didn't mean to do it, and I'm sure Duke understands as well." The amber-eyed teen stood up and was taken into an embrace by Seto's free arm. "Cheer up, Duke is okay and Jouneth seems like he's calmed down. Come on, your friends are downstairs wondering if you're going to be okay." In short the raven-haired duelist tried to make some sort of relationship with Jouneth that wouldn't scare the kid half to death…easier said than done.

2:42 pm

"LOOK AUNTIE TEA, SANTA CLAUSE!" The teen's youngest niece cried while pointing. The other three started dancing around and excitedly telling each other what they were going to ask from said man. Mokuba's eyes lit up and he smiled excitedly at his brother. "Look Jouneth, it's Santa Clause." Mokuba pointed out to his nephew. The baby giggled and smiled widely. Like everyone had expected there was a line of kids but it wasn't as long as most would expect. Tea's nieces and nephews were just really wound up to see their favorite guy if all time. Seto and Joey looked on as the kids went and happily sat on Santa's lap, telling him what they wanted and smiling brightly. It was finally Mokuba's turn; he ran up to the man in red and sat down on his knee. "Ho Ho Ho! And what is your name child?"

"I'm Mokuba, Santa."

"Well Merry Christmas Mokuba, have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yup and my brother could vouch for me, I am a very good kid." Santa chuckled happily, "I am glad to hear it. What it is that you would like from me this year?"

"Hmmm…" Mokuba thought carefully. "I would like the special edition set of the duel monsters dragons." Santa handed the boy a candy cane and smiled, "You've got it kiddo. Merry Christmas." The raven-haired boy beamed back, "Thanks Santa, and a Merry Christmas to you too." Mokuba hopped off his lap and watched as Seto brought forward his nephew to Santa. Carefully the man in red held the Kaiba baby and smiled when their gazes met. "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas little one, do you know what you want?" Jouneth had never seen someone quite like this before; he locked his gaze with the jolly old Saint Nick's then began to cry. "Mama!" He cried while holding his arms out to Joey. The blonde smiled at his son and came to his rescue. Seto chuckled and thanked the Santa for being so patient with his son. The man smiled and nodded. Before they left, the couple was given a set of pictures. One of Mokuba and one of Jouneth before his anxiety kicked in.

8:49 pm

Christmas Eve

Mokuba sat anxiously at the foot of the Christmas presents just ogling the many nicely wrapped gifts; he was basically drooling. The boy heard the patter of crawling and wasn't surprised when he saw his nephew beside him. "Do you think Seto will let us open one tonight Jouneth?" The baby smiled and answered in his assorted babbles. He sat down and pulled on of the presents to him and started banging on it, which sent him into a fit of laughter. Mokuba smiled, "Okay, you shouldn't hit it, but you can shake it to see what's inside."

"What are you kids doing?" Seto asked with a loving smile playing on his face. "DADA!" The owner of the voice crawled over to Seto and pulled himself up to a standing position with the help of his father's pant leg. Bending down he picked up his child and approached Mokuba. "Nii-sama, do you think Jouneth and I can open a couple tonight?" The violet-eyed boy put on his puppy eyes. "Well, I don't know…"

"Awe come Seto let the boys live a little." Joey said while standing next to his lover. "Oh, alright but just a couple." Mokuba's eyes lit up and hastily he started digging through the gifts. He chose his two and handed a couple to Jouneth. The youngest Kaiba brother tore into his gifts and was happy to see what he got, Shadow The Hedgehog for Gamecube and the newly released Kingdom Hearts 2 for the playstation 2. He ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much nii-sama."

"You're welcome, but I didn't buy you Kingdom Hearts." Mokuba also hugged Joey, "Thank you Joey." The blonde smiled, "No problem kiddo." Jouneth had needed help opening his but was now perched happily on his mother's lap cuddling a Red-Eyes Black Dragon plushie. "Isn't he gonna open the other one?" Mokuba inquired. Seto sat the gift back where it had come from, "Probably not, he's fine with what he's got."

"Well, I'm gonna go give these games a try." Just as Mokuba said those words the grandfather clock struck nine and Seto said otherwise. "I think that'll have to wait until tomorrow kiddo, its time for you to go to bed."

"BUT!"

"No buts Mokie, if you want Santa to come you hafta get to bed."

"Oh…alright."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Hurriedly Mokuba bounded up the stairs with his brother close behind. Joey couldn't help but smile at how strong their family bond is. Jouneth yawned, bringing his mother's attention back to him. "It's almost time for you to go to bed as well. Lets go get you relaxed." The blonde headed up the stairs and into the room he shared with Seto.

"Alright in you go." The blue-eyed teen spoke while tucking the eiderdown beneath his baby brother's chin. "Nii-sama?"

"Hmm, yeah kiddo?"

"Did Mom and Dad tuck us in like this for Christmas too?" Seto smiled warmly, "Of course they did." The boy beamed happily. "Do you want to know what I really wanted Santa to bring me?"

"What's that?"

"I wanted him to bring Mom and Dad back." Seto lowered his eyes and spoke softly; it hurt him to remember that his parents were gone. "Mokuba, nothing will bring Mom and Dad back, but if you remember and keep their memory right here…" The brunette said while pointing to his brother's heart, "…then they'll always be with us." Mokuba nodded and yawned. "Good night Mokie."

"Santa is going to becoming soon so little boys and girls around the world hafta go to bed early." Joey spoke softly to his sleep-fighting son while rocking him in the rocking chair. Jouneth hated getting sleepy, he would always fight it. Just as the baby started to give in, Seto approached and wished his child a good night and said he was going to go look out for Santa. Carefully, the amber-eyed parent laid the infant down in his crib with his REBD plushie. Sleep was not so far off.

"Oh Seto." Joey teased from across the living room. The busy brunette looked up and found his golden pup to be standing under some mistletoe. The gesture allured Seto over to the blonde and took him into a firm grip. "You're going to regret standing there when I'm done with you." Joey laughed softly before his lips were taken into a heated battle of passion. He let Seto have the entrance to his awaiting mouth and tasted the sweetness that was purely Seto. "Well, I'll hafta watch that doorway." Quickly the couple pulled away to see Jack and Serenity laughing. The brunette couldn't help the blush that grew across his face. "Why are you blushing boy, it's not kissing is the most intimate thing you've done with my son, I know how babies are made." The young CEO buried his face in the crook of Joey's neck and the blonde held him close laughing at his lover's shyness and embarrassment.

7:47 am

Christmas Morning

"MOBA! MOBA!" Jouneth cried happily while crawling up to his uncle's face. "MOBA!" The baby cried again. Seto walked over to the slumbering boy and shook him lightly, "Mokie, come on, get up. It's Christmas." Just as soon as those words were uttered the raven-haired boy shot up and Joey took the baby into his arms while his other half was carrying around a video camera, wanting to capture the spirit of their first Christmas together as a family. Mokuba's eyes glittered with the lights of the Christmas tree and Jouneth's laughter held all the joy of the world. Seto and Joey smiled at each other before pressing their lips together, never realizing they were under the mistletoe.

Owari

Author's Note: AWWE! It is just so cute! Again this story is dedicated to all my loyal Run Away Puppy readers. Thank you all so much and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas! Stay safe and have a happy new years! Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
